


荒野里

by alaana322



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322





	荒野里

*267，背景工业时代

安德鲁·罗伯逊出生于苏格兰的一片荒野原上。  
当他母亲在茫茫土地上大声呼喊着老罗伯逊的名字，痛哭流涕地握着邻居妇人的手嚷嚷自己快要被腹部的疼痛折磨致死时，小罗伯逊慢悠悠地从两腿之间探出脑袋，然后是整个皱巴巴的身体。  
之后的十八年里，安迪不断在荒原之上奔跑、冲刺，疾驰的劲风陪伴他从稚嫩无力成长为结实修长的男孩，万事万物在寂静无声中匍匐于脚下，簇拥裸露在外的脚踝。他的父亲很少管教他，旷野本就能教会人们很多事，生存之道藏在那些危险的石块和暗洞里，用不着言传身教。长此以往下来，导致安迪长着一副清秀无辜的外貌，却有如野草般强韧、如豹子般极具攻击性的品质。  
他没有去过城市，对紧密贴合的高楼建筑及来往频繁的汽车一无所知，当外面的世界已经开始用机器生产布料制成衣服，他的母亲依然手工为他缝制过冬的外套。  
他没有见过大海。荒地才是他脑海里唯一无边无际的地方，没有界限，望不到头。每天看着太阳从一边升起，再向另一边落下，土地由黑色变成黄褐色再变成黑色，巨大的石块在光线照射下像皮肤一样白，却又一瞬间隐匿于黑暗之中，如此简单。  
他也没有碰上外地人。除了生活在一起的父母，就是居住在远处和指甲盖差不多大小的石砖房里的几户邻居。他们同样有自己的后代，但安迪不常和同龄人来往。他的朋友是一条野狗，一只鸟，以及偶尔出现的白老鼠。  
直到有一天，世界的尽头出现了一辆马车。  
那辆马车在荒野上快速滑动，碾过那些细碎的草和干燥的泥土，带着陌生的声响来到罗伯逊一家的围栏外。一个男人手握缰绳控制着车前的马，坐在高高的驾驶垫上，扬起下巴问安迪：“这里是何处？”  
安迪警惕地和他对视着，仿佛是受到领地侵犯的狮子。得不到回答的男人变得不耐烦起来，本就傲慢的声音更加刺耳：“你能听懂我说话吗孩子，还是说我正对着一个哑巴？”  
接着有另一道声音制止了他，那是从车厢里传来的。安迪抬头看去，车窗被厚重的帘子覆盖，他看不见里面的情况。  
“别表现得像个恶棍，我们需要的是帮助而不是树敌。”  
“遵命，老爷。”  
接着帘子被掀开了，从里面伸出一张神情温和的脸。安迪立刻就注意到那双淡蓝色的眼睛，在鲜少出现的阳光下透澈惊人。  
“我们迷路了，小伙子。我本想着要去爱丁堡，但似乎从出发地点开始就走上了错误的方向，”车厢里的人露出微笑，“看在上帝的份上，告诉我一条正确的路吧。”  
“只要找到教堂你们就能离开这里。”安迪清清嗓子，他试图表现得好一点儿。那个破旧的教堂是整片荒野的瞭望塔，也是与外部世界的对接点，安迪在那里接受了洗礼和信仰，每个礼拜都和父母去教堂做祈祷，但老实说，他不怎么喜欢在老牧师的布道中浪费时间。荒野中没有上帝的身影，也没有那些带着神迹的现象，唯一的慈悲是野狼迅速咬断兔子的颈部，结束它被尖牙刺破皮肤和气管的痛苦。  
“感谢你的好心，但我需要更细致的了解教堂在哪里，”车厢的男人继续道，“这里和不设墙的迷宫差不多，我只能看到石头和草。”  
“如果这里还有位置，”安迪拍拍马车，“我带你们去。”  
“不，别同意他，老爷！”车夫恳求着他的主人，“我为绅士们服务，而不是这个从泥土里钻出来的野男孩。”  
但他的主人并不理会这些说辞，让安迪顺利地进入了车厢。  
“詹姆斯·米尔纳，来自约克郡利兹，”男人看着安迪作自我介绍，“你听说这个地方吗？”  
“没有，老爷。”安迪老实回答。他学着车夫称呼詹姆斯为老爷，但在心里并不会为此而怀有敬意。  
“你不是我的仆人，不用叫我作老爷。”  
“那我该叫你什么？”  
“名字，詹姆斯可比老爷好听一些。”  
“詹姆斯？”安迪尝试着把它说出来。浓厚的苏格兰口音让车厢里的另一个人微笑，如同听到有趣的幽默笑话。  
接着是一阵沉默。安迪偶尔朝车窗外探出头指明方向，说话语气和车夫之前对待他的一样，轻蔑而不耐烦，后者似乎倍受侮辱，把气都出在挥舞的鞭子上。当安迪收回脑袋，就能看见詹姆斯安静地坐在对面，淡蓝色眼睛时而盯着窗外粗犷的风景，时而扫过安迪的头发和脸。  
“为什么要去爱丁堡？”  
“我在经营纺织生意，如今利兹到处都是织布机器，那里的竞争比这片荒野上的生存状态更加艰难，之后有人向我推荐爱丁堡，说那是座美好的城市。”  
安迪不了解爱丁堡，对于詹姆斯的这个决定说不出什么来；他同时也不了解约克郡的利兹，对于纺织机一无所知，至于那些生意和投资更是无从谈起。忽然之间，他感觉自己距离詹姆斯很远，这片荒野突然变得渺小，在看不见的地方有了边界，而在边界之外则存在着一群鲜活的人，詹姆斯属于那里。  
马车内再次安静下来，詹姆斯打开怀表观察了一会儿，才注意到荒野男孩低落的情绪。  
“我让你感到不愉快了吗？”詹姆斯问。  
安迪低着头，突然想念他的野狗、小鸟和白老鼠。它们不会说话，但是距离一点儿都不遥远，狗会舔安迪的手心，鸟会追着他身后咕咕叫，白老鼠偷吃他的食物，但会绕着皮靴打转。  
“我可以离开了，”安迪闷闷地说，他让车夫停下滚动的轮子，打开车门跳下去，站在干燥的荒草堆上指着前方一点，“沿着这个方向走，你会看到一个灰色的教堂，一条黄色的泥土道路，那里通往城镇的村庄，去你该去的地方吧老爷。”  
“什……嗨男孩，你没告诉我你的名字！”  
安迪听到背后的呼喊，但他头也不回地隐没于荒原边际，在黄褐色的土地上走了许久，才回到那间光线暗淡的屋子里。  
那天夜里，他梦到了咯啦咯啦的车轮声，然后是坐在车厢里的詹姆斯，他依然用那双淡蓝色的眼睛望着安迪，美妙无比。奇怪的感觉开始聚集在腹部，安迪无意识地shen yin着，在半梦半醒中度过了一段似是而非的朦胧的yu wang涌动。  
第二天一早他赤脚跑入荒野中，想找他的野狗，看看那只小鸟，却发现它们都失去了踪迹。在茫茫土地上，太阳清冷的晨光只晕染了一半野原，没被照射的地方还是一片阴影，安迪站在光影的分界线上，突然有些不知所措。

tbc.


End file.
